Arriesgarse
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Su amistad, era algo preciado para ambos. A pesar de los anti bajos siempre habían estado el uno para el otro, cuidándose. Arriesgar eso, esa compañía mutua, era un sacrificio muy grande. Pero en ese juego enfermizo en donde el sexo se confundía con cariño, podían perder ante el arriesgo. /One-Shot/ Flippy x Flaky/Humanizados.


**HTF es propiedad de Mondo Media.**

* * *

 **Arriesgarse.**

* * *

Frotó sus piernas desnudas con frenesí. Intentando que un poco de calor, la irradiaba. Se sentía tan triste, como vacía. Recorrió con su lengua sus labios heridos, mordidos por aquellos dientes que con brutal pasión le dejaban sutiles marcas alrededor de su cuerpo cuando la lengua tibia de él decidida saborearla.

Miró hacia la puerta del baño, aun por debajo de ella se podía ver luz, como también escuchaba el grifo del agua abierto. Tenía la oportunidad de escapar, él no la vería, y por ende no la detendría. Pero, como todas las noches, desde que empezaron con esa relación enfermiza, ella no quería irse.

Amaba cuando él recorría su diminuto cuerpo con sus duras manos, o cuando amasaba sus pechos descubiertos, susurrándoles palabras dulces en su oído. Amaba su voz, al decirle que era hermosa, o que simplemente era una delicia penetrarla.

Él estaba enfermo. Ella también. Y su relación también lo estaba.

Sus pechos se endurecieron al recibir el aire frio de la ventana abierta. La noche estaba fresca, pero eso no significaba que ella por dentro estaba helada. Su cuerpo, estaba caliente, ante su reciente tacto.

Analizo la hora que le daba el teléfono de Flippy en la mesa de noche.

02:36 AM.

Había llegado a su casa alrededor de las ocho, al recibir su llamado. Él la deseaba. Ella lo deseaba, de igual manera.

Se había convertido en una perversa depravada, que soñaba recordando aquellas noches de lujuria vividas al lado de él. Su mejor amigo. Su amante. Como su cómplice.

Él no la veía más que para sentirse en paz, la usaba. Y ella se dejaba ser usada.

Era por ello que ahora miraba aquella pequeña hilera de luz, que se escapaba de la puerta del baño. Con tanta melancolía.

Y mientras intentaba dejar de acariciarse las mordidas que él había dejado en su cuerpo, no podía evitar preguntarse si aquello que los dos estaban haciendo estaba bien.

Nunca fue una chica deseada por los chicos, y ella lo sabía. Pero jamás pensó experimentar aquellas sensaciones que Flippy la hacía sentir debajo de él, entre sus brazos. Desde el momento en el que él la beso con tanta pasión, aquella tarde luego de haber vuelto del parque a punto del atardecer, ella deseo sentirse deseada. Pero no por nadie, más que por él.

Y así fue como había comenzado aquella aventura peligrosa, en la que su amistad y sus sentimientos, colgaba de un hilo frágil. Todos los viernes desde hace meses, ella renunciaba, a las pijamas que Petunia y Giggles organizaban o a los planes de sus amigos, para visitarlo. A sabiendas, de que él la estaría esperando en la esquina de su casa, con una sonrisa tímida como también unos brazos cálidos, que por debajo de las sabanas se convertían en garras que tortuosamente acariciaban su cuerpo y sonrisas picaras cubiertas de dientes filosos y labios suaves que besaban cada centímetro de su piel.

Su acto carnal, era un delirio. Que la dejaba suspirando su nombre, mientras él descansaba su cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Y ella, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban siempre terminaba enredando sus cabellos verdes por entre sus dedos.

Pero por detrás de aquellas paredes, por detrás de aquella puerta que daba la salida y entrada a la casa de Flippy, volvían a los mismos papeles de antes. Amigos.

Dejaban de ver aquellos colores sicodélicos que veían al cerrar los ojos y convertirse en uno. Como también, dejaban de escuchar aquellos gemidos que únicamente eran escuchados por ellos dos, en la intimidad.

Buscó con la mirada su ropa interior, encontrándola destrozada cerca de la pata de la cama. Destapando su desnudes, se acerco hacia el armario de la habitación, abriendo uno de sus cajones. Tomo uno de esos bóxer pulcramente doblados, a él no le molestaría que los usara. Después de todo, fue él el causante de que sus bragas, estén en ese estado tan deplorable.

Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos las camisas oscuras que decoraban la parte superior del armario. Tomo una sin importarle que el talle, sea el triple de lo que ella normalmente usaba.

Al colocarse la tela sobre su pecho, reprimió un suspiro al olerla con sus ojos cerrados. Olía a él. Tenía esa fragancia a mentas que la hacía suspirar en sueños.

Volvió nuevamente a la cama, prendiendo de paso, el velador al lado derecho de la cama. De inmediato la luz la cegó momentáneamente, se recostó nuevamente ignorando el intenso dolor en la zona baja de su pelvis. Le dolía, no tanto como la primera vez en que lo hicieron, pero Flippy era muy brusco la mayor parte del acto. Por lo que, siempre terminaba dolorida, a pesar de eso, era un dolor agradable. No era como morirse quemado o cuando un camión trituraba tus órganos. Sino que era mucho más llevadero y más si tenias a alguien como Flippy preocupándose a tu lado, por tu bienestar.

Se cubrió con las cobijas hasta arriba. Dejando el lado de él libre, mientras ella se hacia un bollito en el lado izquierdo. En verdad, era una noche helada.

Cuando, la puerta del baño se abrió, ella se tenso. Lo observo por encima de su hombro, notando como únicamente una toalla blanca rodeaba su cintura, al él caminar alrededor de la habitación, hacia el armario. Al igual que ella saco un bóxer, y los tiro sobre la cama, mientras que con otra toalla, colgada alrededor de su cuello, secaba su cuerpo.

Ella se permitió observarlo insolente, ignorante de si él sabía que estaba despierta o no. En realidad no le importaba, él nunca mostro pudor con su cuerpo frente a ella, a diferencia de ella que sus complejos no la dejaban siquiera mostrarse en ropa interior frente a él sin que las luces estén apagadas.

Él estaba muy seguro de su cuerpo, y eso era algo que ella admiraba y a la vez, envidiaba. A diferencia de otros hombres que ella conocía, por lo general sus mejores amigos, Flippy cuidaba su cuerpo. Lo tenía en buen estado físico debido a las tres horas diarias que hacía de entrenamiento, a pesar de que se había retirado temporalmente del ejercito, él no se permitía a si mismo dejar a su cuerpo sin aquel estado físico. Y eso lo demostraba, cada uno de esos notorios músculos marcados en su cuerpo, simulando ser cubiertos únicamente por una suave capa de piel bronceada. Sin ninguna gota de grasa, a pesar de que su alimentación era la de diez hombre. Él no mostraba signos de gordura o alguna que otra molestia por ingerir tanto, en cambio, parecía que toda esa comida endureciera más sus músculos volviéndolos hierro duro bajo su piel.

Eso explicaría por qué no muere tan seguido por cosas tan insignificantes, como la mayoría de todos los que Flaky conocía.

Ella se cubrió los ojos al ver como él sin importarle nada se saco la toalla alrededor de su cadera y se metía dentro de los bóxer negros. Una vez que sintió como el ruido del elástico golpeo con fuerza contra su piel, se decidió a mirar un poco, y para su alivio, él ya se encontraba con el bóxer, y parado al costado de la cama con una sonrisa traviesa.

―No te hagas…Sé que me viste cambiarme―bromeo, acercando a su rostro, el suyo.

―¡Claro, que no!― chillo nerviosa girándose sobre su costado para darle la espalda. De inmediato sintió como el colchón a su lado se hundía, ante el peso del hombre. La cama matrimonial de Flippy, no se sentía tan vacía con él acostado a su lado, como momentos antes ella lo sintió.

Su brazo fuerte cubrió su cintura mientras ella sentía como su nariz acariciaba la parte superior de su espalda.

―No te enojes…Sabes que te quiero más cuando te enfadas…―le susurro él divertido, robándole un beso suave de su mejilla. Ofendida, ella giro su rostro hacia él, recibiendo sus labios sobre su boca.

Alzó su mano para sumergirla entre los cabellos de su nuca, apegándose a esa boca todo lo que era posible. Cuando Flippy la besaba de esa manera, esa sensación de vacío y aquella preocupación hacia la moral de su relación, se esfumaba de su mente, siendo remplazado por ese agradable olor a menta y cigarros que siempre tenía su boca.

Una vez que se separaron, ella se encontró siendo abrazada por sus brazos, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobro su pecho fuerte. Escuchando su corazón, cerró sus ojos para sentirlo.

Allí cerca de ella, mientras la luz del velador iluminaba sus cuerpos. Él atrapo su mano pequeña, entre una de él, frunciendo el ceño con la preocupación tatuada en su rostro.

―Estas helada. Cerrare la ventana.

Con la agilidad de un felino, él se acerco a la ventana, cerrándola con seguro. A él nunca le importo él frio, cuando estuvo en la guerra su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a ello, por lo que una leve ventisca que traía los fríos aires de la montaña nevada, no le afectaba para nada. Pero Flaky tenía un sistema inmunológico muy bajo, debía cuidar de su salud, sino quería tener a una peli roja enferma rogándole que le prepare una sopa de verduras, mientras delira de la fiebre. Anteriores veces le había pasado, y no quería volverlas a repetir…

Una sonrisa leve rodeo sus labios, al recordar los momentos vividos al lado de esa mujer. Hacía ya más de media década que la conocía, y aunque por un tiempo le tuvo miedo, nunca dejaron de cuidarse mutuamente. Se querían, eran amigos.

Y ahora velos aquí, jugando un juego enfermizo que ninguno de los dos podía detener sin salir perjudicado en una enorme parte.

¿Desde cuándo habían caído en ese situación nefasta?

¿Desde cuándo tenían miedo a perder?. O mejor dicho: ¿Desde cuándo tenían miedo a arriesgar?

Pero, cualquiera que lo viera desde su punto de vista. Desde el punto de vista de los dos entes de esa relación, no lo entendería. Solamente ellos sabían, lo mucho que significaba el otro en sus vidas, y lo mucho que perderían si su amistad se perdía.

Si ellos decidían comenzar a salir, como digna pareja de novios. Estaría siempre la certidumbre y temor, a perder a un gran amigo y una persona especial, si todo fracasaba. Su amistad se destrozaría como fino cristal siendo roto por la dura realidad.

No podían ser amigos, a sabiendas de que los sentimientos tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz, torturándoles la vida.

Y fue por ello que decidieron establecer aquella relación. Amigos con beneficios, era un término muy moderno y vulgar para definir lo que ellos eran, pero en realidad era el nombre que debían poner a su relación.

―Flippy…¿Estás bien?― A su espalda su voz corto el silencio momentáneo en el que se había rodeado la habitación.

―Si…No te preocupes― Sonrió dulcemente, volviendo a la cama, para cubrirse con esas cobijas cálidas. Había algo sumamente hermoso, en compartir la cama con ella, y era el hecho de poder rodear su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos, sin el pudor de siempre que la luz del día le brindaba. En ese cuarto, podía abrazarla sin que ella se preocupara por miradas ajenas.

La escucho suspirar, mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho. Mimosamente él acaricio con la yema de su pulgar esa marca rojiza que tenia sobre su níveo cuello. Al escucharla jadear silenciosamente al él apretar levemente con su otra mano un moretón sobre su cadera, frunció su ceño levemente.

―Lo siento…―Se disculpo levemente, con un tono más bajo que lo usual.

―Des…Descuida…Flippy…No…no pasa nada― tartamudeo tímidamente sonriéndole en dulcemente.

―No…La verdad es que lo siento, que las cosas sean de esta manera. Yo…yo no quería esto…

Vio el temor y la decepción en sus ojos. Notando como había malinterpretado su oración.

―En verdad te quiero Flaky… Y debo decir que siento que si seguimos con esto. Estaré arriesgándome y arriesgándote a ti también…― Ella mostro una total confusión.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Me gustas Flaky. Y sé que si sigo de esta manera, te volverás una obsesión y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir― La apretó más hacia sí, mostrando más sus palabras. Bajo su mirada, sintiendo como esos ojos color rubí parecían perforar su presencia, ante la sorpresa con la que lo observaba― Tengo miedo Flaky…Tengo miedo de hacerte daño― Una cálida mano se poso sobre su mejilla, haciendo que bajara su mirada hacia ella.

―Sé que no me harás nada…―sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hicieron retener el aliento. –Simplemente no tengo miedo a eso…Ya no…

―¿Pretendes arriesgarte a eso?― Su pregunta sonó con total ironía y burla, pero para sorpresa de él, ella lo observo determinada mientras contestaba con un seguro.

―Si...

Simplemente no dijo nada, la observo a los ojos sabiendo que lo estaba diciendo en serio. Esa pequeña miedosa, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a salir con alguien como él. Un inestable sujeto que en cualquier momento podría cortarle la garganta con cualquier objeto a su rango de alcance. Cerrando sus ojos por un momento, llevo sus labios a su frente, dando el más casto de sus besos en toda la vida. Aferrándola a su cuerpo con fuerza, dispuesto a no soltarla, la vio dormir pacíficamente como todas esas noches en donde la lujuria y el salvajismo se retiraban luego de tener un sensual tango dentro de esa habitación, entre las sabanas revueltas.

Él también estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella.

* * *

 _ **Estoy hecha una verdadera loca escribiendo. La verdad, es que dentro de poco, bueno en realidad mañana, tendré que sumergirme en los libros para el inicio de clases. Lo sé, triste vida de esta patetica escritora...U.U**_

 ** _Algún día pienso tirar todo al diablo, para irme a caminar por el mundo con una mochila con agua y comida. Ya avise en casa, por si se preocupan! Jajaja xD_**

 ** _Volviendo al tema. Muchas gracias si se tomaron el tiempo de leer! :)_**

 ** _Nos leemos! :D_**


End file.
